Midoriya: Harborer of Vengeance
by Project 00X
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a prodigous student of Yuuei. Now, a powerful berserk searching for the one who killed them. Who killed HER. And whoever stands in his way, are pretty much condemned to hell. Bat summary, better story. OP Midoriya vs OC Villain. Rated T for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Destruction.

That was all you could see in the entire city. Dead bodies of heroes and civilians could be seen. Even elite heroes have fallen. But what caused it? Perhaps a powerful villain, a nuclear explosion, or something else.

Izuku Midoriya, the cause of the mass chaos.

His mind has been corrupted by pain and rage. He no longer is the dorky heroic deku we all used to know. His eyes were now blood red, his body covered in crimson vein markings, and an aura of pitch black.

"Ahhhh, if it isn't the used-to-be hero, Izuku Midoriya."

An unfamilliar voice called from afar echoed, catching the attention of Dark Midoriya.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. As the figure came closer to him, he clenched his fist and the surrounding debris was starting to rise.

"Who are you?" Dark Midoriya asked, getting ready to flick his middle finger. (The common attack he used when he was fighting Shōto. If you haven't read the manga yet, I won't tell you which chapter. #totaljerk)

The figure smirked and answered "Heh, I guess you hadn't seen me clearly. But I'm surprised you don't remember. It DID only happen earlier this morning."

Dark Midoriya's eyes widenned. What did he mean by that?

 **"Flashback"**

 _Smoke was covering the entire place, as there was fire almost everywhere._

 _Izuku was exploring the damage, shocked at what used to be the dorms, now just flames and debris. He then saw someone burried under some debris. It wouldn't be the first time. It was Uraraka. Izuku rushed towards her and struggled to remove the debris off of her and pull her out._

 _"De...ku." Uraraka said as she was resting her head on Izuku's lap._

 _Midoriya's eyes were starting to get watery as he looked at her burns and scratches. Something that could be FATAL._

 _"I'm getting you out of here. I promise."_

 _Before he could lift her up, some of the smoke cleared, revealing all of his classmates and teachers, all reduced to lifeless, mangled corpses._

 _His eyes then widened, shocked at what seemed like a living nightmare._

 _"Deku... You have... To go." Uraraka pleaded with her weakening voice._

 _"No. I'm not leaving any of you here. I'm not leaving YOU here!"_

 _"Deku... please... If you stay... You'll die."_

 _Midoriya's tears now started to flow down his eyes. So did Uraraka's._

 _"I don't care if I die! I love you too much to leave you here!" Wow. That was probably the first time he ever confessed to someone without thinking._

 _Uraraka let out a sincere smile, probably her last._

 _"I know. I love you too... That's why... I want you to... To live."_

 _Midoriya's eyes widened at what she said. She... Loved him? This made him want to stay more, unbeknownst to Uraraka._

 _"Goodbye... Deku." Uraraka said as she breathed her last breath and closed her eyes slowly, which still had tears flowing down._

 _"Uraraka?" Midoriya said as he shook her. She didn't answer._

 _"Uraraka?!" No answer again._

 _"Uraraka, please! Don't leave!" She never answered._

 _He let out a painful scream, knowing the only girl he ever fell in love with, was gone._

 _He then lowered his head out of sadness. He then kisses her on the forehead, if only it would make her come back._

 _As Midoriya stopped, he looked at his hands. There was nothing there, but to him, it was covered in rage. Anger. VENGEANCE. He slowly stood up, and dark vein markings beggining from the heart started to slowly cover his body. And as his eyes started to fill with anger, turning it red with blood, a dark aura started to engulf him. The quirk One for All has transformed him into a powerful being._

 _Why? Why didn't the heroes come? Why didn't they save his classmates? Why didn't they arrive? The rage started to blur his mind, so his strait thinking disappeared._

 _As he exited the building, the carnage began._

 **End of flashback**

 **"Yoouuu..."**

The figure then came closer to reveal a man wearing a blood red coat, black jeans and a skull mask.

"Yes. I was the one who killed them."

 **"You were the one... Who took them away from me. Who took HER away from me. AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!"**

Dark Midoriya then flicked his finger full force. The power was so powerful, that it destroyed a part of the city. What was more shocking, was that his finger wasn't injured. But as the smoke cleared, the villain was still alive, who used his palm to block the attack.

"Amazing. That actually hurt. I'll enjoy taking that power from you."

He then ran at almost lightning speed towards Midoriya and kicked him in the face, causing him to pierce 2 buildings before landing on debis.

"Hmmm. Maybe I overdid i-"

Before he finished his sentence, a Strong punch to his gut was what he felt.

"Wh-what the-?!"

 **"Revenge."**

Midoriya then did a gatling gun-like rain of punches that varying from the villain's face, chest, and stomach. Then one final punch to the face. As the villain was knocked back nearly a hundred feet, he used his feet (see what I did there?) to stop him from going any further, making a very long pair of lines on the ground.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and spat some out. "Fine."

He ran towards Midoriya again. As both of them attacked at the same time, they blocked each others' attack wih their punch, causing a very powerful shockwave which created a crater with an aproximately 200-meter diameter.

The villain then did a double uppercut to Midoriya. As Midoriya flew sky high, the villain then jumped and punched Midoriya, causing him to shoot strait down like a meteorite. But to the villain's surprise, He was still alive.

"Hmph. A strong one,he is."

As they continued with the attacks, varying from one part of the city to another, almost nothing was left of the battlefield. And Midoriya finally got the villain cornered. The villain was weakened. His right arm was mangled and bent into four pieces, while Midoriya only had a few scratches and dirt on him.

 **"Now..."** Midoriya said as his hands started to glow. **"Time to die."**

"Oh, you may not want to kill me. For, you see, I am the only one who can bring your friends back."

Midoriya's hands then stopped glowing, and his eyes returned to normal, although the markings were still there. "You... What?"

The" villain ran towards Midoriya and kicked him in the face, causing him to crash into the building.

"Foolish child. Of course I can. But it would come at a price. When the time comes, I will be the one to come to you.

The villain walked towards the thick smoke. Then the villain disapeared.

"Wait!" But it was too late. The villain was gone. "I will find you."

 **Meanwhile, at the Villain's lair...**

The villain then showed up in what seemed to be a cave with a lot of gadgets and platforms. (Omg, the batcave! Lol, joke.)

"Gah. I underestimated his power. Guess I need to consume more power."

His right arm then slowly started to return to normal. When it fully healed, he stretched it and inspected it.

"The hunt for power begins."

Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! An update! (After 2 goddamn months)**

"I will find you."

That was the promise he made to himself. But before he could even begin, he was sorrounded by the police AND the military, with helicopters and tanks and other things, like bazookas.

"Izuku Midoriya, You are under arrest for the burning of Yuuei High School and the deaths of innocent civillians."

Izuku just stood silent, his head down and accepting the policemen (who are scared like hell) cuff him. He didn't want to kill anymore people. He's done enough damage.

A man wearing a penguin suit came in. "Izuku Midoriya, please, come with us. We may wish to ask you... Things."

Izuku didn't do anythig. He only nodded and walked with them. No struggling, no "trying to escape" biz. All he did was follow their orders, because he knew it was the right thing.

In the interrogation room...

The man in the penguin suit from before was sitting across a table. Izuku was on the other side of the table.

"Heh. I thought there were supposed to be 2 cops."

The man in the suit sighed and answered "Well, all the 'bad cops' are too afraid to enter."

The room only became silent until the man spoke.

"Look... Let me ask you. Why did you burn down Yuuei? Weren't you one of the most promising students there?"

Izuku stood up quickly and hit his hand on the desk. "It. Wasn't. Me."

"Then explain being the only one to survive the fire. Doesn't that seem... Suspicious?"

This only made him more furious.

"I told you. It wasn't me! That school contained people that I loved like familly!"

"Then why did you do it?!"

A brief silence came from izuku. He slowly sat down and said "I told you. It wasn't me. Someone else did it..."

The man gasped. He was shocked knowing tjat there was another suspect. "So... Who was this 'someone?'"

"This person... A villain to be precise... He did it to draw me out." Midoriya said with a much more serious tone in his voice.

"What did this villain look like?"

"He wore a blood red coat, black jeans and-" he was cut off by the man saying "A skull mask."

"You know him?!"

The man sighed. "Yes. He is a high profile villain. The world thought he was a myth. Almost no one has seen him and got out alive, and some who survived described him as "Godlike."

Midoriya then said "Tell me... How can I find him?"

"I'm sorry but that is what we are trying to figure out. We have our best tracker heroes finding him for months. He can't be found."

"Then maybe I can help!"

"I'm sorry bu you are still responsible for the deaths of those heroes and civillians. We can't let you go."

Another brief silence came from the both of them.

"I am sorry." Midoriya said.

"For what?"

"For this."

Midoriya then quickly broke from his restraints and jumped so high it broke the ceiling and he escaped.

The man then ran out the interrogation room and yelled "Code Orange! Code Orange! The suspect has escaped! I repeat! The suspect has escaped! I repeat! The suspect has escaped!"

Back to Deku...

Izuku was panting. He was tired running so far away from them. He walked down the street seeing people still running from the destroyed part of the city. He walked down the sidewalk, continuing the search.

 **Sorry for short chapter. Lol.**


End file.
